Learning to love
by And a Pickle
Summary: Due to Drake’s past, he has given up on love. Can anyone change his mind? Not a MarySue I think anyway. slightly AU and maybe OOCness.
1. Broken Home

Title: Learning To love.

Chapter Title: Broken Home

Author: Moggeth (me)

Rating: T, may change though

Part: 1/??

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Due to Drake's past, he has given up on love. Can anyone change his mind? Not a Mary-Sue (I think anyway.) slightly AU and maybe OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Drake and Josh. Nickelodeon owns them. If you choose to sue me, all you will get is some Orlando Bloom posters, a plastic sword, and a cat that pees everywhere. Is it really worth the hassle?

Author's notes: This is based on the poem 'Sick Equation' by Brian Patten. He owns that himself, sadly, it is again, not mine. My first story in the D&J fandom.

Feedback: please please yes, feed the starving author!!!

_

* * *

__But at home sweet home, that sum was open to dispute -_

_In that raw cocoon of parental hate is where _

_I learned that one and one stayed one._

_- Brain Patten, 'The Sick Equation'_

* * *

"You inconsiderate bastard! I hate you and wish I'd never set eyes on you!" 

"Oh Yeah, well I wish I'd never set eyes on you either, you worthless slut!"

Ten year old Drake Parker sighed. His parents were at it again. With four year old Megan in the next room as well. It was always like this in their house, other kids went home to a mom that baked cookies, and a dad that went to work in a suit and read the morning paper. Other kids, not Drake though. His mom Audrey worked double shifts at the local mini-mart, on top of sometimes doing nights at the garage around the corner, and cleaning the house. His dad was unemployed. Or rather he was 'looking for the right job that would suit him.' Yeah right! Do while his mom worked all hours of the day and night) his dad slouched in a chair and watched TV all day. That was life.

This was what the argument was about this time. If it wasn't about money, it was about how Drake failed his geography test, or how someone forgot to take Megan to kindergarten last week. It seemed to Drake that whatever the situation, his parents would always find something to row about, however small.

"Dwake," a small voice said. He turned in his chair to find a sleepy looking Megan clutching a rag doll and rubbing her eyes. "Why are mommy and daddy yelling?"

Drake sighed again. It was always him who explained to her why her mommy and daddy talked very loudly and hurt each other. "I don't know sweetie," he said gently, "but how about you sleep in here tonight, I'll tell you a story?"

"mmmkay," Megan mumbled, climbing onto Drake's 'Star Wars' print duvet and snuggling into the pillows. Drake put his pen down and closed his history book, (he'd finish it tomorrow,) settling himself onto the bottom of the bed and looking at his little sister. "Okay Meg's, which one do you want tonight?"

"Dragons!"

"Right, if it's dragons you want then it's dragons you'll get…"

And hours later, when the sound of yelling and cursing had died down, and brother and sister were curled up on the bed, Drake's only thought was this, 'I'll never be like them, that will never be me. I'll never fall in love. Never.'

_**

* * *

Sorry that was so short, just seeing if people like me D please, please review, and I'll write more. **_

_**9 days till Xmas, woo!**_


	2. Collisions

Title: Learning To love.

Chapter Title: Collisions.

Summary: Due to Drake's past, he has given up on love. Can anyone change his mind? Not a Mary-Sue (I think anyway.) slightly AU and maybe OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Drake and Josh. Nickelodeon owns them. If you choose to sue me, all you will get is some Orlando Bloom posters, a plastic sword, and LOTS of Star Wars crap. Is it really worth the hassle? Oh, I also don't own The Who or 'Pinball Wizard' go figure…

Author's notes: This is still based on the poem 'Sick Equation' by Brian Patten. He owns that himself, sadly, it is again, not mine. My first story in the D&J fandom.

Big love to my uber funky reviewers: **Dramagrl, Hollywoodwalkof-fame, Sk83rPunkLycanWriter, and tomisaqt**

HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!

_6 years later…_

"He's a pinball wizard He's a pinball wizard, there has to be a twist, a pinball wizard, He's got such a supple wrist"

Drake Parker (now sixteen years of age) groaned and rolled over as The Who's 'Pinball Wizard' blared into life on his radio alarm clock. He slammed his palm down on top of it and sat up, blearily rubbing his eyes and yawning. He stretched and got up, tip-toeing over to his step-brother Josh's bed.

"JOSH WAKE UP, ITS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" he yelled, leaping onto the bed, laughing. Josh emitted a girly squeal and rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with a loud, and satisfying 'Thump.'

"Why do it?" Josh sad tiredly as he clambered up from the floor and flopped back into bed. "You're never usually this excited about the new semester. Especially after summer vacation. What up?"

"Nothing bro, just happy is all," Drake grinned and ran to beat Josh to the bathroom.

"I hate it when he does that," Josh sighed and lay back down. He figured he had at least half an hour before Drake had finished fixing his hair; he might as well get some more sleep.

Later that morning, Drake and Josh arrived at school. The sun was shining, birds were singing and it was one of those general 'feel good' days that you only see in movies. All this was spoiled though, by the wonderful Mrs Heifer standing on the school steps.

"Ah Josh, I was hoping to catch you. I hate you Drake." She said looking from one to the other.

"I know," Drake mumbled in reply.

"Anyway," she continued as if he wasn't even there, "we have a new student starting today. I was hoping you could escort them to class and generally just show them around, make sure they don't get lost and so on."

"Of course Mrs Heifer, I'd be happy to." Josh smiled.

"Thank you dear. Hate you Drake." And with that she strutted off, pausing only to mention that this new student would meet them at the office at eight-thirty. Half an hour from now.

"So, we've got thirty minutes, what d'you want to do?" Josh asked.

"Go look at girls, what else?" Drake replied, running off.

Josh just sighed and trudged after him.

Six Cheerleaders phone numbers later, Drake was walking to English having just left Josh at the office. He wasn't watching where was going and consequently bumped straight into a person. Sending their books flying everywhere and causing both of them to end up on the floor.

Drake glared at the girl, "Hey, why don't you watch where you're going, or is your eyeliner so thick you painted your eyes shut?" he taunted.

"What? You ran into me jackass! Or is your hair so long you can't see?" she returned, glaring daggers at him from behind thick, black lashes. And in a flash, she was gone; grabbing her books and rucksack from the floor and striding off in a flurry of auburn hair, muttering to herself; with her black vans squeaking on the tiles of the deserted hallway. Drake sighed and got up, he was late for English… nevermind.

_**Yes, that was a filler chapter where not much happens. Bear with me though, hopefully we'll get going soon D This story did have an alternate ending but I liked this one better. Meh, go figure…**_

_**Also, question. Is nevermind spelt NEVERMIND, or is it two words like NEVER MIND. Sorry, just having an argument with my computer spellchecker and my beta. Lol help would be greatly loved.**_


End file.
